First Love Lost Sexis Completed
by bikandu
Summary: This is the first story in a Sexis trilogy. It deals with Alexis Davis's first love and how it affects her relationship with Sonny.
1. Chapter 1

First Love Lost - part 1  
  
"Kristina, I don't want to talk about this!" Alexis Davis shouted as she bounded down the stairs of her penthouse. Her sister was in hot pursuit.  
  
"I think we need to talk about this Alexis! Jax and Ned both think you are in danger."  
  
This was an old argument and Alexis didn't need this. She needed air. She opened the doors to the balcony and walked out into the late afternoon sun. It was a warm spring day. She wrapped her arms around herself and breathed in the fresh air. The sun was beginning to set. The sky and the city below had a golden glow. She loved sunsets. It was one of the reasons she would not be giving up her penthouse.   
  
Penthouse 2 had a beautiful view of Port Charles at sunset. Penthouse 4 had the true harbor view promised by the Harbor View Towers. Sonny got the sunrise over the harbor. She got the sunset over the city. She preferred sunsets. There was peace to be found in sunsets, peace and bittersweet memories.  
  
"Sonny puts your life in danger, Alexis! You need to move out, away from Sonny."  
  
Alexis heaved a heavy sigh and walked back into the penthouse to face her sister. "Kristina, my life has been in danger since the day I was born. Sonny's presence in my life doesn't increase my risk at all. My presence puts others at risk. Ask Jax about the helicopter crash. Ask him about Chloe!" Her voice caught as she remembered her best friend. Chloe had been struck by a car because Helena Cassadine mistook her for Alexis. She died because Alexis had introduced her to the Cassadines. Stavros had killed her. "Think of our mother!" She turned away. She did not need this discussion. "Can't we just drop this?"  
  
"Okay, I will drop the danger issue. But you can't spend the rest of your life across the hall from the man you love and do nothing about it! You've got to do something! Tell him you love him or move out and get on with your life."  
  
"Would you please let me handle my own life. I have a lot of experience with it. I think I know what's best for me."  
  
"But when you love someone you have to . . . "  
  
"Kristina, I have been in love exactly three times. You know what happened with Ned . . . "  
  
Kristina's mind was working. Three times, Ned . . . Sonny . . . "Alexis you've never talked about your first love."  
  
Alexis turned back to the sunset. The golden sky was quickly turning pink. It took her back in time. She brought her hand up to her face. "My first love . . . "  
  
She wanted to hear Greek again. Stefan had sent her away from Greece six years ago. "Go to the United States, attend college and make a life for yourself away from Helena. Escape this wretched family." He advised.   
  
She had taken his words to heart. She spent six years building a new life away from Greece. Six years of working and studying in America left little of Greece visible in her. People believed she was American, born and bred. Well she was American now, having become a citizen on her 21st birthday. Her accent was mid west perfect. No one would ever guess that English was not her first language. It wasn't even her second. Russian claimed that spot, but Greek was her native tongue, and she hadn't heard it for a very long time. So when the spring semester ended, she decided to take some time off and go to Greece.  
  
She was sitting on the veranda of a taverna on the island of Santorini. An island born of and almost destroyed by volcano. Thirty-six hundred years ago the Strongyli volcano erupted with such force that much of the island sank into the sea. What remained was a comma shaped land mass that surrounded the sea-filled caldera of the volcano.   
  
The sunsets here were world renown. Stefan said it was the most beautiful place in all of Greece. He was right. Located on the northwestern tip of the island, the small town she had come to visit was literally cut into the shear cliffs that rose from the clear blue waters. There were black sand beaches at the base and the cliffs themselves were dark red from the volcanic ash that formed them. In contrast to this, the town itself was brilliant white. The whitewashed houses that lined the narrow winding streets were trimmed in vivid blues and greens. The houses were cube shaped, some with blue domed roofs, and everywhere there were stairways and arches.  
  
The taverna was small, catering mostly to the locals who worked the fishing boats, that could be seen 700 feet below. The two brothers behind the counter took notice the minute she entered. She wasn't local. She looked American. She wore an oversized gray T-shirt with "Harvard Law School" printed across the front. It almost completely covered her red cotton shorts, but in no way covered her long shapely legs. They immediately began to comment in Greek on the beautiful American.  
  
She sat at her table, her face hidden behind a book and heard Greek again. It was good to hear her native tongue. The sound of the language was pleasant to her ear. The content of the conversation was quite an ego boost. She did not look up. She gave no indication to the two men that she understood everything they were saying. She just stared at the book pretending to read.   
  
"She's American!" Christian whispered.   
  
"You figured that out all by yourself little brother!" Gregour slapped him on the back.  
  
"Oh look at her Gregour. She's beautiful!"  
  
"Well what you can see is nice, but you haven't seen her face yet. There could be good reason why she's hiding behind a book."  
  
Christian elbowed his brother in the ribs. "I can't believe she needs to hide her face."  
  
"Well go find out!" Gregour slapped a menu into Christian's stomach. "Why don't you go practice your English and see what the lady wants for lunch?"   
  
Christian nearly doubled over in surprise, but managed to hold onto the menu. He walked out onto the veranda to Alexis' table. He was a compact man, with short cropped straight black hair, wearing white pants and a tight fitting white T-shirt, covered by an equally white apron. "May I offer the lady a menu?"  
  
Alexis put down her book and looked up. "Thank you . . . " They made eye contact and time stopped. He had the darkest eyes she had ever seen. She was lost in them. She could see into his soul. It was filled with kindness. She didn't think those eyes could ever be harsh or cruel, kind eyes, framed in a kind face. And she could see something else too. Those eyes loved what they saw. They saw her.  
  
Christian watched the book drop from her face. Her eyes glanced up at him. They were beautiful. He knew they would be. Big beautiful brown eyes that tore into him. But there was a hint of sadness deep within them. There had been hard times in her past, hard times and scars. He could feel it. And at that moment he knew he wanted to take away all the sadness and heal those scars.  
  
Their eyes remained locked. No words passed. Strange there just didn't seem to be a need. Alexis didn't know how much had time passed when she heard the laughter. It came from inside the taverna. Gregour found the whole situation hilarious.  
  
"Christian, you're lost!" he yelled, still speaking Greek. "You are love struck, you fool! Run if you can, but I think it's futile. I think she's been struck too. The two of you are doomed!" He laughed harder.  
  
Love struck? Love at first sight? It just doesn't happen, not to me, not to Alexis Davis. Hell it doesn't happen to anyone really? Does it? My goodness he has kind eyes. And a sweet smile. He's smiling at me. She smiled back.  
  
Christian barely heard his brother's jovial warnings. She had smiled. She had smiled at him. A shy smile that showed just a hint of dimples. It was breath taking, literally. He could barely breathe. What did Gregour say? "Love struck?" Could it happen to him? It had happened to papa. It could happen to him too. His smile grew. His face lit up.   
  
Okay now they're laughing. How can eyes laugh like that? She glanced away feeling suddenly very shy. This was impossible. She returned her gaze to his face. It showed a hint of stubble in the early afternoon. I bet he has chest hair. I wonder how it would feel if . . . What am I thinking?  
  
Gregour came up behind Christian, grabbed him by the shoulders and addressed Alexis in heavily accented English. "Good afternoon Miss. You are an American?"  
  
"Huh . . . What . . . Oh yes I'm an American citizen." She spoke English. Had he addressed her in Greek she would have responded in Greek, but he spoke English, so she did too.   
  
"My brother Christian needs to practice his English. If you allow him sit and speak with you, we will make you the best meal on Santorini. And it will be free!"  
  
"Uh . . . okay . . . okay."  
  
"Good! Very good! My name is Gregour Volakis and your name is?"  
  
"Ah . . . Alexis, my name is Alexis."  
  
"Alexis" Christian whispered her name. It was a beautiful name. It suited her. "Alexis"  
  
"Alexis this is Christian. Christian this is Alexis" Gregour steered his brother into the chair on the opposite side of the table. "Christian say hello to Alexis"  
  
"Hello Alexis" His voice was soft, gentle.  
  
"Hi . . . Christian."  
  
"Hi . . ." and shy.  
  
Gregour slapped his brother on the back and laughed. "Great start little brother" he said in Greek "You're making a great impression." 


	2. Chapter 2

First Love Lost - part 2   
  
"You live in a cave?" Alexis looked at Christian, incredulous. She had long ago completed what was advertised as the best meal on Santorini. It was very good. So was the company. Without realizing it she'd spent the afternoon in easy conversation. It was amazing. It all came so easily. Well after a push start from Gregour it came easy. In the guise of "practicing English" they had talked the afternoon away and now the sun was setting at her back. The most beautiful sunset on the face of the earth was directly behind her and she only had eyes for handsome young man in front of her who apparently lived in a cave!  
  
"It is not as primitive as you might think." He laughed, eyes shining. "Many of the homes here are caves. The fishermen who settled here in ancient times built their homes in the caves on the cliffs. We continue to use them. Of course we have made a few additions. We have electricity now, and central heating and even running water. In fact much of this taverna was an ancient cave dwelling."  
  
"I'm eating outside a cave?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I feel like I'm on the 'Flintstones'" she laughed.  
  
"The Flintstones?"  
  
"Yeah you know . . . Flintstones, meet the Flintstones . . . " Alexis started singing, badly.  
  
"Ah . . . " Christian continued in Greek ". . . they're the modern stone age family. From the town of Bedrock . . . " his voice was melodic.  
  
"Yes. That's it." She mercifully stopped singing. "Tell me Fred. Where is your cave?"  
  
"Well it is near the top of the cliffs and it is the best place to see the sunset." He rose from his chair and rounded the table to squat behind Alexis. He placed his head next to hers so they could have the same line of sight. His proximity made her draw a quick breath. Her heart beat faster and her face flushed. His right hand gently touched her right shoulder and he extended his left arm to point upward. "It is . . . " He lost his train of thought. He was touching her. She was letting him touch her. She liked him touching her! His hand ran down her arm to touch her hand. She instinctively closed her fingers around his hand and leaned back, drawing them both into an embrace. It was heaven.  
  
"Where is it?" Alexis' voice was barely audible. She didn't really care at that moment where he lived. She was in his arms and it felt right. It felt more than right. It felt wonderful. They fit together. As if they always had and always would. She tilted her head toward his. As their cheeks touched, he nestled his chin into her shoulder. Her whole body tingled.  
  
He couldn't think. He was holding her. She had pulled him into an embrace. His hand was resting on her stomach and his face was caressing hers. He breathed in the scent of her, a beautiful floral scent he couldn't quite identify. He couldn't get enough of it. He couldn't concentrate. He couldn't remember where he lived. He brought his left hand down to join the right and pulled her to him. He turned his head to her and with a gentle soft brush of his lips he kissed her cheek. At his touch she turned to bring her lips in contact with his. They kissed. A brief kiss that delighted them both.   
  
When the kiss broke, she glanced down and smiled that shy smile he had already seen many times that afternoon. He loved those dimples! He loved this woman! His smile was huge. "Will you allow me to take you out tonight?"  
  
"Uh . . . " She knew what her answer would be. She knew what her answer SHOULD be. She should not be spending the evening with a stranger she just met. Except he wasn't a stranger. Even though they had just met, she had known him forever. "...okay."  
  
The water lapped gently against the side of the sailboat. They were anchored some 3000 yards offshore and Alexis was relaxing on deck, thinking of the past several days. They'd danced that first night. They'd danced all night. It felt so good to be in his arms. She didn't want to be anywhere else. They talked of everything and nothing. Christian was a chef! She couldn't boil water. He wanted to know about the Harvard T-shirt. Was she really a lawyer or was there a special lawyer boyfriend in the picture? He was relieved to know there was no one back in the States. There had been plenty of dates, but Harvard men seemed intimidated by her intellect. Christian wasn't intimidated. He loved her wit and intellect.   
  
He really didn't need to practice his English. It was excellent and he could banter with the best of them. She liked that. She liked him. She liked him a lot. He was handsome, smart and confident. He was comfortable with himself and his place in the world. And he was sure her place was with him. She was beginning to believe him.  
  
They had explored the island together. They visited the shops that snaked up the cliffs. They walked through ruins that were thousands of years old. They strolled through vineyards and spent lazy afternoons on the black sand beaches. And today they were sailing. Well they weren't really sailing. They were relaxing on a sailboat anchored to a volcano. She sat up and frowned.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Christian's eyes were focused on Alexis. She was beautiful in swim wear. She was beautiful in evening wear. She was beautiful in an oversized T-shirt and jeans. God she was beautiful.  
  
"I was thinking we are anchored to a volcano!"  
  
"Yes we are."  
  
"It's inactive right?"  
  
"It is sleeping. It is not dead. Those two small islands just ahead are continually growing because of the volcano."  
  
"You mean it could erupt?" Alexis didn't feel quite as relaxed as before. Sooner or later volcanos erupted. Bad things happened after that.  
  
"Yes Alexis it could erupt. One day it will erupt, but I do not think it will be today." He smiled. Her mind always seemed to visit the worst possible scenarios.  
  
"You don't seem worried. It will erupt! This volcano to which our boat is now anchored will spew molten destruction down upon us . . . "  
  
"Alexis" he interrupted "There is no certainty in our lives except that one day they will end."  
  
"Well that's a pleasant thought."  
  
Christian moved to sit behind Alexis and pulled her into a warm embrace. "The volcano is a gift. It reminds us to make the most of our lives every minute of every day."  
  
Alexis covered his hands with her own. "I guess that's a good way to live." She sighed and leaned back into his chest.  
  
"It is the only way to live. It gave me the courage to meet you." He kissed her cheek.  
  
She laughed at that. "Gregour gave you the courage to meet me!" She teased.  
  
"Gregour watches out for me. He is aptly named, like you."  
  
Alexis turned to face Christian and tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean? Aptly named." She shifted completely around so they were now sitting face to face, still close, their hands entwined between them.   
  
"Alexis, you ARE your name. It means the defender of man. You are studying to be a lawyer."  
  
"Ah but what if I decide to become a prosecutor?"  
  
"You told me a defense attorney defends the individual and the prosecutor defends the community."  
  
"You were actually listening to all my career babbling?"   
  
"I treasure your every word." He was sincere.  
  
"You are so kind!" She was touched and a small smile formed on her face. "And Gregour, what does his name mean?"  
  
"Gregour means watchman or caretaker, someone who watches out for the welfare of others. That is what he has done for me for all my life. Even before the accident that killed our parents, he took care of me."  
  
"Your parents are dead?"  
  
"Yes. A ferry accident, seven years ago."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Do not be sorry. They had no regrets about their lives. They had a good life, the best. They were love struck too. From the moment they met they knew they would be together forever. And they were very happy right up to the day they died."  
  
Alexis glanced down. Love struck. So it really did happen to some people. Could it happen to me? Had it happened? Could we actually be together and happy for the rest of our lives? Christian seemed sure. She wanted it to be true, but she really couldn't wrap her mind around the possibility. Besides there were other obstacles. She would be returning to the States soon. It wasn't something she was looking forward to. Part of her wanted to stay here with him. Even if it meant living in the shadow of a volcano that was only sleeping. The thought of leaving him made her face fall and she looked away.  
  
"Hey do not be sad." Christian leaned in low and looked up into her eyes. "I am not. I had loving parents for most of my life. I have Gregour and now I have you. I am happy with my life. I am happy with you."  
  
Alexis looked up with the half-dimpled smile he loved to see. "I'm happy with you too. Happier than I ever thought possible."  
  
Christian's smile was full. "I am glad you are happy." He leaned in and kissed her softly. And was rewarded with a full dimpled grin.  
  
"Hey Fred show me where your cave is again." There was a hint of mischief in her voice.  
  
"It is near the top of the cliff there." He pointed to an area of whitewashed buildings overlooking the caldera.   
  
"And it has the best view of the sunset?" the mischief was still there.  
  
"I think so. That is why I live there."  
  
"I want to see the sunset. I want to see the view from your cave, Mr. Flintstone." 


	3. Chapter 3

First Love Lost - part 3   
  
Alexis stood on the terrace of Christian's cave, perched more than 1000 feet above the ocean. It was a magnificent view. She could see the entire west side of the island. It formed a semicircle around the 7-mile wide caldera. In the center were the two small islands, the result of the actions of the "sleeping" volcano. The sun was setting between them. The sky and the sea were golden. That same gold reflected onto the whitewashed houses below. "Christian, I don't think I have ever seen anything so beautiful!"   
  
Christian sat facing Alexis as she took in the sight of the sun painting the world below in vivid colors that were slowly changing from gold to pink to violet. He drank in the sight of her. She glowed. "I know I have never seen anything so beautiful!"  
  
"The sun looks like a flame falling . . . " She glanced down at him and saw his focus was not on the sunset. She reached out and playfully tapped him on the side of the head. "You're not looking in the right direction. You're missing a magnificent sight!"  
  
"I am looking in exactly the right direction. You are right. The view is magnificent."  
  
She gave him a shy smile. "Stop it!" She reached out to him. "Come here and watch with me."   
  
He took her hand and moved to stand behind her, his arms encircling her. He nestled his head on her shoulder breathing in her intoxicating scent. She relaxed within the safety of his arms. They stayed that way, both of them serene, until the sun extinguished itself in the ocean below.  
  
Christian kissed Alexis' neck and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Mmm yes I am. What's that I smell? Have you been cooking?"  
  
"You know me. I am always cooking. Tonight I have cooked something special for you. Come sit down."  
  
Alexis sat at the table on the terrace. Two place settings had been arranged, along with two glasses and a bottle of wine. Christian soon returned with two steaming bowls. She peered into her bowl and smelled a familiar scent. "Clam chowder! You made clam chowder!"  
  
"I made New England Clam Chowder! Taste it and tell me what you think."  
  
Alexis took a spoonful. "Hmm . . . " She took another spoonful. "Mmm . . . " She started to take a third when he halted the spoon halfway to her mouth.  
  
"What do you think?" He was impatient for her opinion."I think I can't believe I have found the best New England Clam Chowder on the face of the earth in Greece of all places!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes really."  
  
"Do you think it would sell in Boston?"  
  
"I think the people of Boston would eat it up. Why, are you planning on shipping it to Boston?"  
  
"No I plan on making it in Boston."  
  
"What . . . "  
  
"I plan on making New England Clam Chowder in Boston."  
  
"You're going to Boston to make clam chowder?"  
  
"My work visa came through today!" He smiled.  
  
"Work visa?"  
  
"Yes, you need one to live and work in America."   
  
"Work . . . LIVE . . . in Boston?"   
  
He nodded. His smile was growing.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of Cafe Volakis in Boston?"  
  
"Of course. Everyone in Boston knows Cafe Volakis. You know it's not really a Cafe. It's actually a five star . . . Are you that Volakis?"  
  
"My uncle is that Volakis. We have been working to get me papers for a year and a half. They finally came today."  
  
Alexis broke into a huge full dimpled grin. "Boston is less than 20 minutes from Cambridge!"  
  
Christian's smile matched Alexis'. "I'm going to need a place to stay . . . "  
  
"This is wonderful! This is great! This is amazing!"  
  
"So you are happy about this?"  
  
"Happy?" She stood up and ran to his arms. "I am so happy!"  
  
She was in his arms again. He treasured these moments, to feel her, to breathe her scent. He never wanted to be without her. "I'm glad."  
  
Christian slipped a tape into the stereo. Slow instrumental jazz filled the night air. He returned to the terrace and embraced Alexis from behind. "Dance with me."  
  
She turned within his embrace and drew her arms around his neck. They began to sway with the music. They danced in silence, both content with their place in the universe. The instrumental ended and an old Sam Cooke tune started playing.  
  
Darling you send me.  
  
I know you send me.  
  
Darling you send me.  
  
Honest you do.  
  
Alexis smiled at the sound of the simple love song. "You know, don't you? You know I requested this song that first night we danced."  
  
"I saw you talking to the musicians." His smile was gentle. "That is when I discovered you could speak Greek. None of them speak English."  
  
Alexis snuggled closer in Christian's arms. His touch excited her. "I was dancing with you and this song came to my mind. I wasn't ready to say what I felt yet. So I asked for this song. "  
  
You thrill me.  
  
I know you thrill me.  
  
Darling you thrill me.   
  
Honest you do.  
  
Alexis looked up into Christian's eyes. "You do, you know . . . thrill me? I didn't really know what the word meant until I first saw you. Then I felt it, that afternoon when we talked, all evening when we danced. You thrill me. Every time I'm near you, it's thrilling. I love you so much it's almost unbearable." There were tears in her eyes  
  
"I know." Christian began to kiss her neck, her shoulder, her chest. Baby soft kisses that led him to her mouth. Their lips touched and then parted. They began to explore each other with urgency. Alexis let out a soft moan as their tongues danced.   
  
"Tell me there's a bed in this cave!"  
  
Christian picked her up still kissing her. "I will show you."  
  
  
  
Alexis awoke encircled in love. Christian's arms embraced her. The warmth of his breath at her cheek was comforting. His scent filled her lungs. She had slept in a semi fetal position and his body was a blanket of warmth at her back. As sleep began to fall away, Alexis stirred. She shifted to lie on her back, sitting higher in the bed. Christian, still sleeping, instantly adjusted to her movements. His arms encircled her waist and his head came to rest on her stomach. He sighed, then smiled in his sleep. Alexis ran her fingers through his hair and took in her surroundings. The dark wood of the furnishings contrasted with the whitewashed walls and almond carpeting. While the walls of the bedroom were the same color as the more modern parts of the house, they were solid rock. The room itself, except for the archway leading to the rest of the house, was carved into the side of the cliff. She had spent the best night of her life in a cave.  
  
She kissed the top of his head and he stirred. "Good morning Fred. Nice cave you have here."  
  
Christian snuggled closer. He loved waking up with Alexis as his pillow. He looked up into her radiant face. "Good morning Wilma." He kissed her lips and shifted to lie on his back beside her. He put his arm around her shoulder and then kissed her hair, taking in the sweet floral scent. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Mmm yes!"  
  
"Are you hungry? I will make us breakfast."  
  
"I should cook breakfast. You made dinner."  
  
"Alexis, can you actually cook anything?"  
  
"No . . . Yes . . . Well, I'm developing a real talent for microwave popcorn. Does that count?"  
  
"Since I do not have a microwave, it does not. I will make us something."  
  
"You're making me feel guilty. You have to do all the work. I suppose I should learn how to cook someday . . . "  
  
"No! I don't want you to ever learn to cook. That will be my job always. You will be the lawyer and I will be the cook. I love to cook! I love to cook for you!"  
  
"But I still get to make popcorn right?"  
  
"You can be in charge of all popcorn cooking. Popcorn and nothing else!"  
  
"If you insist." She smiled, looked down and touched the delicate gold ring attached to the equally delicate chain that she always wore. It was her mother's ring. What would her mother think of this man who was rapidly becoming the center of her universe.  
  
I think I have met my soul mate momma. Are you watching me from heaven? Are you happy for me? Did you send me here to meet him?   
  
Christian noticed her mind drift off. He wanted to know where she had gone in her private thoughts. "Alexis, tell me about this." He reached out and gently took hold of the ring.  
  
Alexis covered his hand with her own. "It is . . . was my mother's." She smiled but there was deep sadness in her eyes. "It's one of the few things I have left of her. She died when I was very young."  
  
"I am sorry you lost your mother Alexis."  
  
"My father too, but I really don't have any memory of him. My memories of my mother are feelings mostly, the feeling of safety in her arms, of happiness and always of being loved."  
  
"How did she die?"  
  
"She was murdered." Alexis' eyes began to cloud. "They told me it was some kind of robbery."  
  
Christian pulled her into an embrace. He wanted to take the pain away. "I am so sorry."  
  
"I was so alone after she died, Christian. I was sent to the Cassadines. To live on that dark island, with that awful woman. If it wasn't for Stefan, I think I would have died there." She shuddered in his arms. He held her tighter, gently stroking her back, trying sooth away the pain. "I don't know why I was sent to Helena. She obviously didn't want me. I think she actually hates me, although I have no idea why. Stefan got me away from her. He sent me to America. He freed me. I have a life of my own now because of him. Stefan was my only friend. Helena didn't care for him either and he was her own child. Her entire focus was on her first born, Stavros."  
  
Christian stiffened a little at the mention of that name. The Cassadine Dark Prince, even in Santorini he was infamous. If she spent her childhood within his sphere . . . what horrors had she endured? It was unimaginable. "You are here now. You are safe and you are loved. I love you." He gently kissed her forehead. He received a small half-dimpled smile in response.  
  
"I know. Thank you Christian. Thank you for being you, for loving me. I didn't think I could ever feel this way. I am so glad I came back to Greece."  
  
"Alexis, why did you come back to Greece? You don't have the best memories of this place."  
  
Alexis smiled. "I missed the sound of my native tongue. I wanted to hear Greek again."  
  
Christian laughed. "And you have spent all your time here practicing English with me!"  
  
"I have enjoyed every minute I've spent with you, even if I didn't get to hear much Greek."  
  
"Oh my love," Christian spoke Greek in a deep quiet voice "you need only to ask and I will move heaven and earth to fulfill your every wish. You are the reason I breathe. You are the force that causes my heart to beat. Without you I fear I would die!" He buried his head into her shoulder and began kissing the base of her neck.   
  
Alexis moaned softly. The sound of his voice, the touch of his lips brought an almost unbearable joy. "I am yours now and forever!" She ran her fingers through his hair and nibbled on his ear. "I love you so much!" She pulled him closer. He responded. They were primal. They couldn't get close enough, touching, tasting, exploring, needing each other. The morning sun crept across the floor to touch their tangled bodies. Breakfast would wait. 


	4. Chapter 4

First Love Lost - part 4   
  
Gregour looked up from wiping down the tables at the taverna, to see Christian and Alexis approach, walking hand in hand, shoulders touching. They were laughing at some private joke. They looked very happy. They'd been together for much of the past week. Every time he saw them they appeared closer. Always touching as if it were painful for them to lose physical contact. He had called it right when he saw their first encounter. These two where love struck! He thought it was very funny at the time but now he had concerns. Stefan Cassadine had called looking for Alexis. Somehow she was related to the Cassadines. No good could come from that. The Cassadines were rich, very powerful and more than a little criminally insane. Mikkos, the patriarch had tried to freeze the world! And the Dark Prince Stavros, he was just plain frightening. No, nothing good could come from associating with Cassadines. He needed to talk with Christian and soon.  
  
"Good morning brother!" Christian called in out in Greek as they entered the taverna.  
  
"Good afternoon you mean. It's well past one. What have you to been up to all morning?" Both Alexis and Christian began to blush. Huge smiles crossed their faces. "Stop! I don't want to know! Alexis your cousin called here. He is looking for you. You can use the phone inside if you want."  
  
"Thanks I really need to talk to Stefan and fill him in on what's going on." She moved toward the phone, away from Christian, their hands remained clasped until the distance between them grew too large and contact had to be broken. Only then did either of them let go.  
  
The two of them are totally in love thought Gregour. He just hoped that his brother would have sense enough to tread cautiously where Cassadines were concerned. "Christian we need to talk."  
  
"Sure Gregour, about what?" Christian sat across from his brother at one of the outdoor tables.  
  
"About Alexis' cousin, he's a Cassadine!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"You know and you're not concerned?" Christian didn't seem to grasp the seriousness of the situation. Gregour was becoming worried.  
  
"Alexis says Stefan is a good man."  
  
"He's a Cassadine! They are royalty. They expect to rule Russia again some day. They hide away on that dark island of theirs and plot the overthrow of governments! They kill people and get away with it, Christian! I don't want you to be one of those people!" Gregour was becoming agitated. He didn't seem to be getting through to his brother.  
  
"I don't believe Stefan Cassadine poses any threat to me. Alexis trusts him and that's good enough for me. The rest of the family is a horror. I will give you that. But I don't expect to come into contact with them. Alexis wants nothing to do with them. They won't be a part of our lives in America." He nudged his brother and smiled. "You worry too much Gregour. My life is perfect now. Alexis and I are going to live together in America, far away from her insane family." He leaned in close to Gregour and whispered "I'm going to ask her to marry me!"  
  
"Christian, have you thought this through? Do you think the Cassadines will allow this? They are royalty. Alexis is probably a princess and you are a cook! Do you really think you can marry her?"  
  
"Alexis is going to a lawyer and I am a chef! She is barely a Cassadine, a distant cousin only. Really Gregour I think you are over reacting." Christian could see his brother still wanted to argue. "It doesn't matter anyway, what the Cassadines do. I will make a life with Alexis. I love her and she loves me. I don't want to be without her. I can't be without her! The truth is, I don't think I can survive without her!"  
  
"Oh God!" Gregour's head dropped and he sighed. "You are just like papa. I just hope it turns out as well."  
  
"It will. You'll see. Now, you know why I'm here don't you?"   
  
Gregour looked up at his brother. There would be no stopping him. He would follow his heart no matter what dangers lay ahead. He would gladly die for Alexis. It was this way with their father. When the ferry boat started to sink, their mother became trapped. He would not leave her. Had he been forced to leave her, he would have died of a broken heart. Gregour knew it was the same with Christian. There would be no going back now. Christian would live with Alexis or he would not live at all.   
  
"You want the rings don't you? Momma's engagement and wedding rings."  
  
"Yes! I cannot marry my Alexis without them. Will you get them Gregour and tell me you're happy for me?"  
  
Gregour stood up. "I will get them for you little brother." He walked around the table. As he passed Christian he put a hand on his shoulder. "I wish you all the best." He headed into the taverna.  
  
Alexis sat at the counter talking on the phone. Gregour passed her on his way to his private quarters. He heard a small bit of her conversation. " . . . I think you will like him Stefan. I'm anxious for the two of you to meet . . . " He wondered how this Cassadine would react the possibility of a marriage, a joining of their two families. He knew Alexis would accept Christian's proposal. It was obvious that she was as much in love as his brother. He approached a small strong box in the closet of his bedroom. He withdrew two diamond rings set in gold. If the two of them could shut out the rest of the world, they could be happy forever. Unfortunately you couldn't shut out the world forever. He headed back to his brother. When he passed Alexis again, she seemed to be talking to a child. Her voice was light and had a sing song quality to it. "...I miss you too, Nikolas. I will see you very soon I promise . . . "  
  
"Did you find them?" Christian was nervous. He didn't want Alexis to see the rings before he had a chance to propose.  
  
"Yes I have them right here." Gregour held them out.  
  
Christian glanced over at Alexis and saw she was finishing up her conversation. "Quick give them to me. She's coming!" He grabbed the rings and stuffed them into his pocket.  
  
"Stefan will be coming the end of next week!" Alexis sat down next to Christian. Immediately their hands reached out and their fingers interlaced.   
  
Gregour decided to try one more time. "Alexis, Stefan Cassadine is your cousin? Are you a Cassadine princess?"  
  
"Oh goodness no! I'm a Davidovich, a very distant cousin. No royalty here, thank God. I want no part of the Cassadine legacy. Part of the reason I changed my name to Davis was to separate myself as much as possible from the Cassadines. Except for Stefan and his nephew Nikolas I want nothing to do with that family and that awful Helena."  
  
"Helena?" Gregour had not heard of her  
  
"Mikkos' wife" Christian told him.  
  
"The power behind the throne." Alexis continued. "She is truly a cruel and horrible human being. If there is one person in the world you don't want to meet, it is Helena Cassadine."  
  
Little Nikolas Cassadine ran through the dark halls of his grandmother's home. Helena Cassadine caught him as he ran past her. "To whom were you talking on the phone earlier?" Her voice was sweet, as it always was when she spoke to her precious Nikolas. Her intent was to gather information. She believed he was talking with Alexis, the illegitimate daughter of that whore who almost stole her husband from her. "Alexis called. She's in Greece. Stefan said I might be able to visit with her next week!"  
  
"Oh won't that be exciting!" she purred. She didn't like this at all. The less contact Nikolas had with Alexis the better. "Why is Alexis in Greece?"  
  
"She is on vacation from school. How come I don't get a vacation from my tutors, grandmother? Alexis got a vacation and it made her very happy. I want to be as happy as Alexis. I want to go on a vacation." He was pouting just a little.  
  
"Alexis' vacation has made her happy?" Helena was intrigued. What could possibly make that sad pathetic girl happy, surely not the scenery in Greece? "How do you know this Nikolas?"  
  
"I could hear it in her voice. Alexis is very happy! Santorini must be the happiest place on earth." Nikolas pulled away from Helena. "I'm hungry. Can Mrs. Landsbury make me something for lunch grandmother?"  
  
"Yes my dear Nikolas. Mrs. Landsbury will make you whatever you wish. Run along."   
  
Alexis was in Santorini and she had found happiness there. This is a mystery that must be investigated. Helena picked up the telephone and started dialing. 


	5. Chapter 5

First Love Lost - part 5   
  
Alexis was in heaven, or the earthly equivalent. She had awakened in Christian's arms. Her head nestled in his chest, her fingers brushing his abundant chest hair. He always slept with his arms around her, as if to protect her through the night. She felt safe within his arms, safe and loved. She had never been happier in her life. Until three weeks ago she couldn't conceive of the kind of joy she was feeling.   
  
Her childhood had been dark. Living in the shadow of Helena Cassadine had left scars. She learned to expect random acts of cruelty, from both Helena and her first born, Stavros. Her only concept of happiness was an absence of cruelty. She survived by her wits and the kindness of Stefan. It wasn't until he sent her to America that she discovered normal human kindness. The six years she spent there, helped her realize that life didn't have to be lived in fear. She could make a life for herself that was free of the Cassadines, free of fear, free of cruelty. She could find some measure of real happiness. But she never thought she could find the kind of joy she had with Christian. She truly believed he was heaven sent.   
  
She watched him as he slept, listened to his breathing and studied the rise and fall of his chest. She could spend forever just watching him breathe. In the last three weeks, she had come to believe she could hope for more than just a measure of happiness. In the last 24 hours she had begun to plan a future with Christian. Twelve hours ago Christian asked her to marry him.   
  
They were dancing on the terrace of his cave. The sun was setting, the best time of day. Christian sang to her. He sang the same Sam Cooke tune she had requested their first night dancing, but he sang only the third verse, in Greek.  
  
At first I thought it was infatuation.  
  
But oh it's lasted so long.  
  
Now I find myself wanting to marry you  
  
And take you home.   
  
In his hand he held a heart-shaped, diamond engagement ring. "This is my heart. You stole it the very first moment we met. Now I wish to give it to you freely, to hold forever. Please tell me you will give me your heart. Marry me. Be my wife." He slipped the ring on her finger.   
  
Three weeks ago she would not have trusted her heart to answer. Three weeks was an eternity. "You have held my heart since that day we met. It is yours now and forever." Her tears were flowing freely.  
  
"I love you so much Alexis" Christian kissed her gently. He pulled a second ring from his pocket. "This was my mother's wedding ring." He showed her a gold band inlaid with white diamonds. "I want it to be your wedding ring."  
  
"It's beautiful Christian! I would be honored."  
  
"Good! Good!" He was almost giddy. "I want us to be married as soon as possible, before we go to America. Do you need a big wedding? Because if you want a big wedding I can wait, but I don't want to wait. I want you to be my wife now!" She smiled, a full dimpled smile that melted his heart.   
  
"I don't need a big wedding. And I don't want to wait either. A small simple ceremony will be perfect. The only person I need is Stefan, and maybe Nikolas. He could be the ring bearer . . . Stefan is coming tomorrow. We'll need a day to get ready. I will have to get you a wedding band . . . "  
  
"Then it is settled. We will be married the day after Stefan arrives."  
  
"I will be your wife in two days?" Alexis was ecstatic. "Won't Stefan be surprised?! I'm going to marry a hirsute caveman from Santorini!" She giggled and moved her hands up his white linen shirt to where his chest was exposed. She loved his chest. She loved his chest hair. It was soft and copious.  
  
"Hirsute caveman?" There was a gleam in his eye. "You think I am a hairy cave man!"  
  
"Your chest is hairy." She pressed her lips to his chest. "I love your chest." She started to unbutton his shirt, trailing kisses behind her sure hands. "And you live in a cave, ergo hirsute caveman."  
  
"That makes you my cave woman, wife to be!" He embraced her, lifting her off the ground.  
  
"That's me, one happy cave woman!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "I can't wait to be you wife!" She kissed his neck as he carried her into his cave.   
  
Alexis moved to sit up in the bed, careful not to wake Christian. He shifted so that his head rested on her shoulder, his arms encircled her waist and he sighed. As long as he was touching her, he would sleep peacefully. Alexis took in his sleeping form and smiled. He was perfect! He was perfect and he loved her! She grasped her mother's ring. I'm getting married tomorrow momma! I don't know what I did to deserve this but I am so grateful Christian has come into my life! I think you'd like him momma. He's kind and strong but so gentle. He's very good looking. Oh and he's smart too, momma. We are going to have great kids. I didn't think it was possible but I might actually have found true happiness.   
  
Christian stirred at her side. Alexis leaned her head to touch his. She reached for the hand that was resting at her waist and began to plant soft kisses on his palm. She turned toward him. The kisses lead her up his arm, to his shoulder, his neck, his lips. Christian responded. He was sure he was dreaming the best kind of dream, until her tongue parted his lips. Their tongues danced, exploring, demanding more. This was the best way to wake up! His eyes opened and were met by his favorite site. His sweet Alexis filled with desire and wanting him. "Good morning wife to be."  
  
"Good morning husband to be." She pushed him on his back and pressed her body on top of his. He slipped his hands under the gray Harvard T-shirt she was wearing as a nightshirt. He moved his hands up her back caressing her smooth skin, taking the shirt up with him. When he reached her shoulders, they both sat up tightly embraced. Alexis raised her arms in concert with him so that the shirt could be removed. Freed of restrictions they embraced skin on skin. Christian moved them so Alexis was now on her back and Christian was on top. He pulled the covers over them both and began to work his way down her body. Alexis moaned with delight. It was good to be a cave woman! 


	6. Chapter 6

First Love Lost - last part   
  
Alexis hurried into the taverna. She was supposed to meet Stefan there and she was running late. If she kept waking Christian as she had this morning she would never make a morning meeting on time again. I may have to change my class schedule. I can move as many classes as possible to the afternoon. It would leave me more time to be with my husband. She smiled. My husband, Christian is going to be my husband! She glanced around the taverna and didn't see Stefan. She moved out to the veranda, still looking for her cousin when her heart stopped. Helena was there.   
  
She was sitting at a table with her escort, one of those attractive young men she always had attending her. Missing were the two bodyguards that usually accompanied her whenever she left the Cassadine estates. Helena placed something in her purse and glanced down at the clear blue ocean below, admiring the view. Alexis found herself shaking uncontrollably. How had she found her? What was she doing here? Where was Stefan? Not looking where she was going, she stumbled into a chair. Helena looked at her.  
  
"Alexis, my dear, come here. Sit down." It was not a request.  
  
Alexis found herself sitting across from Helena. "Hello Helena. I was expecting Stefan . . . "  
  
"Stefan was unavoidably delayed. But I am here. Tell me my dear what has made you so happy? Nikolas says you have never been happier."  
  
"Nikolas . . . of course . . . "   
  
"I think perhaps you have found love. Is that what has made you so happy Alexis?" Helena's words were sweet but there was a hard edge to her voice. It frightened Alexis to the core. "I must admit I am surprised." Helena continued. "I didn't think you were destined to find true love. Perhaps I was wrong. Where is this young man who loves you more than life?"  
  
Alexis gasped in fear. Where were the bodyguards? They were always with her, ready to do her bidding when violence was required. If they weren't with Helena . . . "Christian!" She pushed back her chair, sending it crashing to the floor, and ran from the taverna.  
  
Helena laughed as she watched Alexis run in fear. She reached into her purse and removed a 2-way radio. "She is on her way. You may proceed." She placed the 2-way back into her purse. "The Cassadine bloodlines will not be tainted further by the illegitimate issue of that whore!" She looked out over the ocean and smiled.  
  
The bodyguards were with Christian. One spoke with Helena, while his partner held Christian up, arms pinned behind his back. "Yes madame. I understand. It will be just as you requested." He put the 2-way down and looked at Christian with a small amount of pity and a large amount of confusion. Why hadn't this young man just agreed to madame's request? All he had to do was abandon Alexis and he would have received a large sum of money. He had refused when they offered him money. He had refused when they beat him. He could barely stand now. His face was swollen and bruised. There were internal injuries where he had been punched and kicked. Still he refused. He wouldn't leave Alexis. The injuries they had given him would likely kill him if they went unattended. What kind of man chooses death? No woman was worth that much.   
  
The young man still looked at him with defiance. There was still fight in him. Too bad, the decision had been made. This boy's fate was sealed. "Hold him still. I need to do this just right or madame will be angry." A knife flashed.   
  
Christian lay on the floor of his bedroom. The almond carpet was now blood red. The two men had left some time ago. He was alone and dying. "Alexis!" he gasped. It was difficult to breathe. "Please God let me see her one more time. Please!"  
  
"Christian!" Alexis burst into the cave. "Christian are you here?" She searched the home until she reached the bedroom. "Oh God . . . Christian!" She ran to him. Blood was soaked into the carpet all around him. "You're hurt . . . I'll get help." She moved to the phone on the night stand and quickly summoned help.  
  
"Alexis you are really here?" His breathing was ragged.  
  
"Yes I'm here. It will be okay!" She pressed a pillowcase into the wound in his side, direct pressure to stop the bleeding. "Help is on the way. Lay still."  
  
"It is too late. I am so sorry Alexis." He reached out to her.  
  
"It's not too late!" She grabbed his hand while still keeping pressure on the wound. There was so much blood! "You're going to be fine!" She was terrified.  
  
"I wanted to grow old with you. Now I can't."   
  
"We will grow old together! We are going to watch our grandchildren play. You can't leave me!" Tears were staining her face.  
  
"I do not want to leave. You are the best thing to ever happen to me." He opened his shaking hand. Within it was the gold wedding band. "Please, I do not have much time. Before God, right now, let me be your husband."  
  
Alexis took the ring and placed it on her finger. "You are my husband, now and forever." She kissed his forehead.  
  
He closed his eyes and smiled. "I will love you, always." His breathing slowed."Christian! Stay with me!" His breathing stopped. "No! No! No!" Alexis pulled him into an embrace and rocked his lifeless body. "No! No! No! No . . ."  
  
Kristina watched as Alexis' eyes began to cloud. There was so much sadness on her face. "Tell me about your first love, Alexis."  
  
"My first love . . . " Alexis' hand was still at her face. The two diamond rings she always wore caressed her cheek. She had long ago moved them from her left hand to her right, but she would never take them off. "Christian . . . " He was her husband in the truest sense of the word. She loved him still, but she wasn't ready to share him with Kristina. "He died."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry Alexis." Kristina could see the pain on her sister's face. It was deep and after so much time still raw. "You must have loved him very much."  
  
Alexis had enough. Kristina would not be prying into this part of her life. It was private. It was sacred. She didn't want to share it with anyone. She grabbed Kristina by the shoulders. "Love is . . . " her voice cracked. "Love is difficult for me." Tears began to spill from her clouded eyes. "It is difficult for me . . . and it never turns out well." She released her sister and walked out on the balcony, closing the glass doors behind her. She stood alone on the balcony, watching the sunset turn the sky blood red. 


End file.
